Zazie Got Game
by This.Lonely.Hour
Summary: What happens when you add Zazie Valentine, an extreme yaoi fangirl with a burning passion for eighties music, to Team Seven, PURE CHAOS! Enter a whole new version of Naruto, real drama, real laughs, real romance! NarutoxKHxFF crossover and contains yaoi!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

"Of course he had to just leave and not tell me where he was going, what a bastard, and thinking he's all cool and 'self-finding!'" I could barely keep my voice down from yelling at the

trees I went speed walking past, my teeth gritted together and my right eye twitched at the bottom. "Ohhh I'm Rox-ASS, watch me find myself and my other self, oh wait you don't know

where I am so you CAN'T watch me!" I sneered and screeched in a mocking tone, glaring up at the leaf dappled sky. This beautiful weather was not calming me down at all, sadly.

If you, the reader, are wondering why I'm walking around a forest and ranting to myself, here is the explanation! It's my 'ritual'! I do it every place I end up going looking for my

boyfriend, Roxas, who ran away about half a year ago trying to find his 'Somebody' or 'Otherself' and why he was the god damn Keyblade master and all that shit! Well so am I but you

don't see me running off like a chicken with its head cut off now do you (Well you see me WALKING but that's DIFERENT!) I know hope you don't think I'm some insane, crazy-ass, shit

faced serial killer that has a sudden loathing to her very cute boyfriend (well, the last part makes a little bit of sense…the whole loathing thing does.)

And I had other rights to be pissed off too! My feet ached, my neck was probably going to be permanently stuck in an odd angle because of the way I had been glaring up at the sky

and any living, flying animal that dare cross my path of 'air loathing', and lastly of all I was covered in sweat and I hadn't had a shower in two days because of all the fucking walking I

had been doing (Yes, I am a profane fifteen year old, most of us are…so if you don't enjoy excessive swearing I warn you not to read any further…so stop, now, or I will hurt YOU!)

I sighed the loudest sigh I could muster from my dry throat and pushed up my sunglasses, I now glared at the world in a pink tint (it takes a lot away from the loathing, sadly.) Pulling

forward a chunk of my black hair I brought it up to my eyes and brushed it against my cheek, thinking. "Am I just going to keep walking?" I asked myself, frowning as I saw a few split

ends on the chunk. "Or maybe I should just cut down all the god damn trees until I find civilization…yes, then I could take over the place and have all the people become search parties

for me, PURE GENIUS!" I laughed to myself for maybe a little too long and a little too loudly.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Came a male voice from above me, I shrieked and picked up the nearest stick and chucked it upwards in a panicky matter.

"Don't you dare come near me and rape me!!" I continued to twist my head around, looking for a sign to see where the voice came from. But you know what was funnier than the whole

entire Let's-Watch-Zazie-have-a-fucking-heart-attack-and-spazz-moment…It had to be the stick that I threw up coming back down and clonking me right on the head, followed by the

blood that began to ooze down my cheek from where I had been scratched by said-stick and me screaming even louder. (No, I don't have a fear of blood; I was just very scared at the

moment.)

"Ahahaha, that was pretty funny!" I saw a flash of blonde hair as I twisted my head to the right, the person popped out their head from the trees. "Ohayo!" He cheered.

_Ohio? Isn't that in the United States…okay I should back away slowly from blonde haired cutie with whiskers on his cheeks! _I thought to myself, crossing my hands over my chest I gave him a

once over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" He loped over to me and thrust his hand forward, I noticed the huge scroll on his back and took note of it, then I took his callused hand and

shook it up and down. "May I ask who the cute girl who was talking to herself what her name is?" He smiled; I couldn't help but smile back…even though I had a boyfriend.

"I'm Zazie Crescent." I used my mom's last name (I would never use my step-father's last name and I don't know my dad's…so…) "And I'm sorry to say I have a boyfriend." He face just

dropped for moment. "But you know what, you look really close to him, as if you two were related or something, I think that's pretty awesome!"

Naruto's face lit up "Ah, I feel special now!" Watching his facial expressions was like watching some cartoon or something.

"So, Naruto-san…" I chose my honorific carefully "Can you tell me if we're near anywhere that I can sleep?"

"You planning to take it over?" He asked sincerely, but I felt myself twitch in pure amusement and annoyance at the same time.

"No, of course not!" I pushed back my hair and laughed again.

"Good! We're near Konoha, place where I grew up." I looked at his face and frowned, his eyes looked somewhat misty.

"Do you like it here?" I asked, Naruto turned towards me again and nodded his head furiously.

"I love Konoha, I'm going to become Hokage of it someday!" He said in an eager tone, his eyes shining like stars. I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrow, not quite familiar

with what the fucking shit a 'Hokage' was. Did it have to do with prostitution (It has the word HO in it!)?

"Wait, what is…?" But I was cut off by Naruto's sudden jump and as he began to shake his arms around nervously.

"Oh, shit, I heard Iruka-sensei!! I'm so screwed if he finds meeee!" Naruto looked back and forth and then finally looked back at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but I gotta run! I hope I'll see you

later when you finally reach town! Please don't tell anyone I had this" He said in a rushed by apologetic tone, pointing to the scroll on his back at the last sentence. He jumped forward

to the trees, stopped, and turned back to me. "Right, to get to Konoha just keep going straight for another fifteen minutes! Gomen na sai!"

I stood there in the clearing for a moment, blinking to myself and trying to place together everything that had just happened. I then sighed and started walking forward again, as usual.

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then repeated that for a minute until I was finally able to form a sentence. "Note to self." I mumbled to myself, finally seeing the end of the forest and

a large gate "Study more Japanese, or you are screwed."

Konoha village, because according to the two manly men at the front gate this whole huge fuck town is a VILLAGE, was quite the sight! But do you want to know what was the most

amusing thing I saw today? No it wasn't a male stripper but it was someone who could be one, and he was being followed around by a lot of whores…ahh I mean fangirls! (I was

tempted to call out to them in a 'pimp'ish voice and see how the reacted!)

I continued to stare at the odd parade until one girl turned, pointed her accusing claw…I mean pointer finger at me, and the rest of them turned to glare…even the boy stopped.

"STOP STARING AT SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired bitch, wait I'm being very unfair here, girl, screeched at me.

"I'm not staring at him…" I replied in a bored tone "I staring at you guys because of how weird you all look."

They all blinked at the same god damn TIME! Like their programmed or some screwed up shit like that! Never mind regular prostitutes these are Robot Whores. Jesus, someone shoot

me.

"What was that?" Okay, so they had a hearing malfunction or they were just plain stupid, I like choice number two, but I looked over to see where the guy was supposed to be and…!

I started to laugh my ass off, not caring what the girls thought of me, they all turned to where I was staring and began to shriek "DAMMIT SASUKE GOT AWAY!" Yep, their handsome

'future husband' had made a get away.

Dammit, he owed me.

I slowly made my way away from the group of shrieking females, hoping none of them would see me pull a Houdini trick and disappear. Shrinking behind one of the many store walls of

Konoha I managed to get away. And then I saw the dude whose ass I saved and who REALLY owed me.

"Uh, hi…" I said, watching him turn hurriedly and pull out some knife thing…Kids are allowed to carry around knifes in this god damn place? May Jesus Christ save my sorry ass.

"Oh, it's you." He lowered his guard and stared at me, I just stared back until it seemed like we were having a staring contest.

"Yes, the girl who saved your scrawny ass…that is I." I nodded my head at him, shoving my hands into my pockets and shrugging. "You owe me." I said in a breezy tone.

"What…why do I owe you?" Sasuke asked in a sour voice, glaring at me now.

"I just told you!" I really wish I had some rock to throw at this kid, what an idiot!

"For that, yea right." He turned his back on me and my gawking face. I closed my mouth and opened it again in a furious sneer.

"You bastard, don't you have a heart?" Maybe he was a Nobody and I just hadn't sensed it yet.

"No shit there, Sherlock. How could I still be walking around?" Sasuke just kept walking forward. I felt a small growl of frustration slip past my lips and my hands curl up at my sides into

fist. What an asshole!

"I can see you don't like girls!" I said only loud enough for him to hear "Mayhaps you're a gay heartless…" I paused just for a millisecond "Penis eater!" I came up with the word on the

spot.

"What you say?" He turned, his face completely furious, but I just gawked back at him and threw my hands up to the sky and groaned.

"Does everyone in this god damn village have a fucken hearing problem?! Jesus Christ I might as well just SHOUT everything at the top of my lungs!" I began to rant again, ignoring the

furious look on Sasuke's face.

"Okay, calm down." He cut me off as I took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry about my behavior…most girls try to rape me by now." Sasuke sighed tiredly. I blinked and looked at him,

bringing my hands down into my pockets again and sighing myself.

"Alright…shitty start for us, I usually don't like yelling at people the first time I meet them." I smiled at him; he nodded his head at me and gave me a small nod of the head. "I'm sorry,

but are the only facial expressions you have are 'Normal' and 'Pissed Off' because it seems like that."

"Sorry, I usually don't smile a lot…not a lot to smile at in this village." His lips turned up at the sides in a small, sad smile.

"Well I'm here now, so maybe you will!" I said cheerfully, walking over to him and giving him a small pat on the back. "So, kid, what's your name."

"I'm Sasuke, and you're the same age as me…why are you calling me kid?"

I faltered, feeling my jaw drop in pure dismay. He continued to stare at me with a confused face. "Dammit, I'm not that short, am I?" I asked, rolling my eyes and giving a defeated sigh.

"I'm Zazie…and for God's sake I'm fifteen!"

"Oh, you are? I'm sorry." Sasuke said in a normal tone, not sounding all that sorry. I just shoved my hands back into my pockets and stuck out my lower lip.

"Dammit I need some chocolate." I groaned to myself, ambling on ahead. "And a place to sleep…and someone here I kinda now know really owes me for saving his butt." I said in a

sweet and cheery tone. Turning to see a horrified expression on Sasuke's face.

"Shit, no…" He shook his head, his eyes as wide as platters, but I just smiled and put on my best puppy-dog face.

"Pretty please? Just for a lil' while!! I promise to protect you from the whores…I mean fan girls!" I clapped my two hands together and cocked my head to the side, trying to look cute. I

heard a small sound that sounded like laughter and then looked up to see a huge smile on his face, I smiled back.

"You called them whores? That's pretty classic." He laughed again, a sweet and deep sound.

"I am very judgmental on people. So can I please stay at your house? I promise not to rape you in the middle of the night, no matter how fine you are!"

He blinked and smiled again, shaking his head. "Alright, but here's another part of the deal…remember how you called me gay, no doing that."

"Are you?" I looked at him, cocking my right eyebrow and staring at him until he glared and blushed.

"No." He turned away from me, a surly look on his face; I let out a small giggle and clapped my hands together.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings towards the same sex, Sasuke-kun!" I felt close enough to him now to use the more familiar honorific. I saw him shudder as he turned to me.

"I won't let you come to my house and stay if you keep that up."

"Ahhh GOMEN!" I bowed my head and slapped myself a couple times "I promise to never bring it up unless you do!"

"And please no 'kun', all the whores." He smiled at that "Call me that."

"Kay, what can I call you then?"

"Just Sasuke is fine."

"Okie-dokie-smokie-artichokie!" I cheered, jumping up so I stood right next to him with a huge smile on my face. "So, are we going to your house? Where am I going to sleep?"

"Can we please figure that out later?" He didn't mind that I had looped my arm through his and we walked step in step, like true friends. I looked up at the sky and shrugged my

shoulders.

"Alright!"

----

After a few close encounters with rabid fan girls we actually got to Sasuke's 'house'.

HOUSE MY BUTT! He had a whole entire God damn street that was had belonged (as he said) to his family. I asked him about his family and he just looked away and ignored my

question, I looked at him with worried eyes until he turned to me and glared until I looked away.

"Sorry." I muttered "It's none of my business."

"Would you like it if I asked you about your family?" Sasuke snapped, I could still feel him glaring me as I shivered momentarily.

"I would hate it…I had a very bad childhood." My voice was barely above a whisper as I continued to look down at the twilight bathed streets.

"So did I, good to see we have something in common." He said in a sour tone, looping his arm out of mine and walking ahead. I stood there for a moment and crossed my arms, thinking

to myself.

"You coming?" He asked, not even turning, I looked at him and bit my bottom lip.

"Yea, I'm coming." I walked forward till I was next to him again, us walking step in step.

"So, can I ask one question?" He asked, pulling a key out from under the door mat after looking around (probably looking for fangirls…tee-hee.)

"Sure, shoot." I chewed down on my pinky nail and scratched at some of the left over nailpolish on it.

"Well it has to do with your childhood."

"Okay, if you ask me one question I can ask you one, like that." He held the door open for me and I stepped inside the bare room. "Wait, damn man where's the TV?" I said with fake

horror in my voice.

"Don't have one."

"I think I may die." I faked swooned onto the couch and kicked my feet into the air "Okay, go, ask me anything…"

"So, was your dad like mine? Obsessed about one child and ignoring the other?" He had sat himself down on the couch arm and was staring at me; I sighed and tilted my head into the

couch cushion.

"To some extent, and it was my step father, he didn't like either me or my half brother, his son, but he seemed more interested in Seph." I smiled sadly to myself, ignoring the dryness in

my throat and the tears that pricked the side of my eyes. "I didn't mind though, because I hated my step father. I loved my mother and step brother so much though because they were

the only real family I had. My mom said that my father had died in a mako explosion."

"Mako?" Sasuke asked, his chin resting on his clasped hands, I looked at him and made a face.

"That's two questions, but I don't mind, that means I get two…Mako is a kind of energy that was used for almost everything where I came from."

"I see, so it was over reaction." Sasuke said to himself thoughtfully, I nodded my head and then frowned.

"My father had been part of the Shinra company, so it's possible that a reactor could have gone off, but I'm planning to do some research…my step father was always there when my

mom told me that so he might have been telling her to tell me that version." I closed my eyes and sighed. "So, I get to ask you two questions, if they are too tough I get to choose

another, kay."

"Okay."

"So, branching off your first question, did your dad love your sister or brother more than you?"

Sasuke's expression hardened, I heard him swallow down some of his spit as he shook his head. "My mom always told me he loved me always, but I knew that was a lie, it was always

'Why can't you be more like Itachi, Sasuke?'" He spoke in a sour tone "It was always Itachi, but Itachi loved me and didn't rub it in, he knew I knew he was good." He crossed his arms

and let out a deep breath. "My father loved Itachi more than me, because Itachi could do almost everything. And even when Itachi didn't want to do it Father was always saying he

should…"

I listened and nodded my head "My step brother was the same." I offered him a small smile "My step father also hated me because I was a girl, saying I wasn't strong enough, like my

mom."  
"Wow, we're some screwed up kids." Sasuke smiled bitterly, I let out a small, hollow sounding laugh.

"Last question…where's your brother now?" I asked.

Sasuke tensed up automatically and I could see the blood lust in his eyes, his teeth ground together and his fist clenched. "I don't know where the god damn traitor is." His tone was

low and dangerous. "Enough for tonight, your room is down the hallway to the right, second room."

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry." It was strange using the words my mother had always used with me. He just flopped down on the spot that I had been laying down at before and didn't look at

me. I just let out a small sigh and walked down the empty house hallway and to my room. "Well, I'm off to a great start." I rolled my eyes and mentally smacked myself around a few

times. I opened up the door and held down a surprised gasp, the room was spotless and everything looked pristine and perfect, the bed was made, and the desk was full of…was that

scrolls? Aww, crap did I walk into Sasuke's room?! "I went down the hallway he pointed to, right, second room." I peeked my head out to see if it was the second room, it was. "Hmm,

well I have no complaints." I jumped onto the soft bed and was overwhelmed by a sweet scent.

"Da heck." I took another sniff, it smelt like cinnamon, I didn't object. "Note to self, take shower tomorrow and find out what room you're in…" I yawned, not realizing how tired I was;

even though it was only eight o' clock…it had been a long day for me. I crawled under the covers and yawned to myself one last time. "Life…is being fair enough for me." I mumbled,

shifting my feet and legs over each other to feel the sweet touch of the silk against my skin.

I slept better than I ever did in years…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"Aww fuck…" I groaned and slapped my hand around, trying to turn off the alarm clock that was annoying the shit out of me.

Wait, I don't remember an alarm clock in this room, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and brought my hands to my face, let out a few more curses. "Sasuke, if that's you you're

dead." I threatened in a dry voice, almost falling onto the floor when I got up and stumbling over to the dresser. "Ahh, I'm bringing my other clothes…tonight…" I stopped and mentally

slapped myself "Stupid!" I hissed. I pulled open one of the drawers and much to my luck and surprise…A pair of white pants and a black t-shirt, with the same symbol that Sasuke had

on the back of his own t-shirt!

I pulled them on, skipping around the room as the jeans caught on my feet and falling back down on the bed. "Life is so unfair." I moaned to myself, pulling the pants up to my waist line

and the shirt over my head, throwing my other clothes into a corner, not caring.

"Okay, breakfast…shit!" I suddenly cursed in a whisper "Forgot my shower…ugh that's gross." I blinked and started ambling around, opening doors and peeking my head in. "I don't

care if I see Sasuke naked, do not care at alllll." I cleared my throat and shrugged to myself, closing the door to what I thought was Sasuke's room (Very nice, just a bed and a

desk…Jesus the boy needs Extreme House Makeover more than a plant needs carbon dioxide!)

"Zazie?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I jumped up and turned to see Sasuke, his bangs down in his face. "Why are you talking to yourself…and in my room?" The last bit sounding

just an eensy-bit accusatory!

"I was looking for the shower." I said truthfully, bringing my fist to my eyes and rubbing away the sleep that was still there.

"You're…dressed though, what… where'd you even get that shirt?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms over his chest, giving me a once over…was the boy always so judgemental?!

"Yea, I got dressed…I found some clothes in the room I was in and then I remembered that I wanted to take a shower." I let out a yawn. "So don't have a shit-fit."

Sasuke blinked, shrugged, and pointed to the next door "Shower's there, I'm outta here in fifteen minutes."

"Where you going?" I asked; letting out another huge, jaw cracking yawn. Sasuke sighed to himself and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ninja classes…" He paused, then added in an annoyed tone "Want to come?"

I beamed, almost doing a little dance in the hallway "Of course, will your adoring fangirls be there?" I teased, watching him roll his eyes.

"Yep, hurry up your shower, I won't wait…" He gritted his teeth, not all that happy.

"Yay, thank you sweetie!" I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You rock!" I shot down the hall and skidded into the bathroom, falling down right on my butt. "AW FUCK! THAT

HURT!"

"You deserved that!" Came Sasuke's pissed off voice. I rubbed my right hand over my sore bum and rolled my eyes, fucken bastard.

--

Me: So anyways this was chapter one! Like of the re-re-re-re written version –cheers-

Victoria (my OC): Why so many rewrites

Me: Well I started this about…3 years ago and IT REALLY SUCKED! So I kept re-writing it till this happened

Victoria: Oh that's pretty cool!

Me: Yea, so I hope you all enjoys this, chapter two is being written

Victoria: Mmm hmm

Me: Nothing else to say really, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SWEET HEART BEN!  
Victoria: Waaah I'm so jealous –wipes eyes and sniffles-

Me: Sorry darling!


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

"You are such a jerk." I rolled my eyes at Sasuke, my hands shoved into my pockets. "God I could have died in the bathroom."

"Be your fault." He replied but I shook my head furiously, almost being run over by a biker (if that's possible…ow…)

"Nu-uhhhh!" I pouted childishly "Because you took a shower and got water all over, what were _you_ doing mister?" I teased him, he glared at me and stalked forward breaking our linked arms and…my heart…sniff, just kidding!

"Why are you such a pervert?" He asked walking backwards, I put my hands on my hips and shrugged my shoulders back. "Oh, real good answer." He smirked sarcastically.

"Watch their be a pervert gene! I bet there is!" I crowed enthusiastically and jogged forward until I was at his side and turned him around "Man, I'm so smart!" I shouted Sasuke shied away and glared at me.

"No, you're not." He disagreed and tried to get out of my head lock but I just kept dragging him forward.

"OH DON'T BE SO MODEST!" I shouted louder so everybody could look and see us. "GOLLY GEE SASUKE YOU'RE SO NICE!"

"Teme, being nice? Where the hell is my video camera?" Both Sasuke and I jumped back as a ball of orange and yellow spun in front of us "Ttebayo, Zazie and the teme are friends?!" He stopped and looked at me, giving me a wide grin.

"Oh, yo Naruto!" I waved at him with my free hand, he waved right back.

"Konichiwa Zazie, hate you teme…" He glared at Sasuke and then grinned childishly "Looky here, I have a ninja headband, jealous teme?"

"More like appalled, what idiot let you become a ninja?" Sasuke smirked at the gaping Naruto. "Also why would I be jealous, I got one too…"

I looked between the too and suddenly something snapped, and not in a bad way, like something snapping into place! A sudden realization of pure genius that was twisted in the way of the pervert, I grinned and let Sasuke out of my head lock and gave them a small giggle.

"What's so funny, Zazie-chan?" Naruto asked me and cocked his head to the side, hmmm who could I compare them too? Yuki and Shuichi, naw, neither of them had pink hair! Howabout Kurogane and Fai from Tsubasa, sure they weren't canon but DUDE it was just as obvious as the romantic tension between these two sweethearts!

"Just you two love birds!" I cooed, Naruto's face went a delicious shade of red that you could only find in a yaoi light novel and Sasuke got the face of a serial killer on cocaine or some shit like that. "Oh sorry, did I say that out loud?" I continued on breezily.

"Wait, did you just pair teme and I _together_?!" Naruto blurted out, his face still completely red. "Where do you…how do you…AW JESUS CHRIST!" He let a groan out to the sky and gave me a blank stare. "What…is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things." …OWCH! Sasuke's glare inflicts a lot of damage! Super effective…

"…Man teme, you don't need to answer for me." I sniffled and gave Naruto an apologetic glance. "Forgive me Naruto, I have this thing where I pair cute boys together!"

Naruto blushed again but a smile was on his face, he took that as a compliment (which I'm glad he did!) and teme glared at the ground, probably pissed that I called his emo self 'cute'. Tch.

"Well, we should get to class."

"You, to class…? Please." Sasuke snapped and walked ahead, I looked at Naruto until our eyes met and winked at him.

"It may not seem like it, but Sasuke…I sense, is a real sweetheart." I gave him a smile "Now come on Mister, we gotta get to class!"

----

"…And where are you from?"

"Uhmmmmm…well it's really faraway, like uhm, I don't come from here I just got here yesterday." I fidgeted under the glares of the Hokage (…thank God the Hokage didn't have to do with prostitution, this man was OLD!) and a guy named Iruka Unimo. "I mean like…I'm not a spy!" I blurted.

"Hmm, well becoming a ninja takes practice." The old man sighed and looked me over, I grimaced under his gaze.

"Well I can show you some of my skills." I said, hoping I didn't look like a little idiot. The two men looked at each other and the younger one, Iruka smiled at me.

"You said your name was Zazie, correct."

"Yes, sir!" I chirped, happy I wasn't being frowned at anymore.

"Ahhh, Naruto was talking about you a couple days ago…said you're one of the nicest people he's met in a while." I actually blushed a little and gave Iruka a big smile back.

"Oh I'm so happy he thinks that! He's such a nice kid and I admire him for wanting to become Hokage." I smiled at the old man, but then I realized something "Wait did you just say I'm one of the nicest people I've met in a while, what about the rest of the villagers."

Iruka and the Hokage looked in-between each other and the Hokage cleared his throat. "We might as well tell her, I mean soon everybody will now and he has knowledge of it too." He said this to Iruka and then he turned to me "Zazie, Naruto is different from the rest of us."

"Different how…" No more different than me, someone who was already dead…right?

"When he was born their was a monster plaguing our lands called the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyubbi, and the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, defeated Kyubbi and sealed him inside of Naruto."

"All the villagers hate Naruto because of the demon sealed within him, they think he's a monster and they don't understand that Kyubbi does _not_ control his actions." Iruka added, my shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry if that was too much."

"That's…terrible, why don't you do something!" I shouted at the Hokage, ignoring Iruka's telling me to respect the Hokage. "That's disgusting that they're so ignorant of the truth! He's a great kid, though I may have just met him, he doesn't deserve some shit-n-fuck treatment like that! That's seriously screwed up!" My voice was getting hoarse, I hadn't yelled like this in a while.

I stood there with my nails digging into my palms and my breath almost ragged for about a minute before Iruka spoke.

"Until yesterday, even Naruto didn't know, it was law that we do not interfere, and that was set up by the fourth Hokage." I slumped, feeling ashamed of my outburst now. "But you are correct on the part that he doesn't deserve to be treated like a monster and now that he has become a genin he might be able to prove himself and great ninja…" He paused, looking directly at me.

"And prove all them wrong." I added, giving him a small smile. "Sure, that wouldn't be my way of handling things, but I will give you a kudos for that."

"We will let you join the genin ranking, but you must prove yourself worthy first." The Hokage said, I could see the faintest hint of a smile on his old face. "Iruka, when does your class start?"

"In seven minutes, I'm sure this won't take long." Iruka gave me an approving smile and I smiled sweetly back. "Zazie will you show us a clone of yourself."

Clone…WTF? My eyes darted between the Hokage and Iruka and sniffed, thinking of how to do this…I MEAN OF COURSE I COULD MAKE A CLONE! But…what kind of clone did they want?

"Uhm, like of me, an exact copy?" I asked meekly, Iruka nodded at me, I closed my eyes. "Sorry if I don't do this the way you do…" I added and imagined an exact copy of myself standing right next to me, the same clothes I was wearing, right down to the symbol on the shirt and the little rip in the jeans. Every shade of my pink dyed ends, breathing, living…alive.

"Yo!" I opened my eyes to see a copy of me standing next by, I gasped in surprise, the only difference was the fact that she had my lucky sunglasses, I quickly yanked them of her face and onto mine. "Sorry, boss." She smiled and looked at Iruka and the Hokage, both looked dumbstruck. "Funny faces!" She said to them.

"How did you do that without handsigns?" Iruka asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and looked my clone directly in the eyes.

"Don't ask me." She said "Can I go now? I got some yaoi to read." Yep, we were the same alright. I was used to making Nobody and Heartless clones of myself so this was a different thing entirely!

"Of course." I smiled and she waved before she actually 'poofed' out (just like in Fairly Odd Parents!) "Uhm…is that okay?"

"Different, but okay." Iruka said, still sounding beyond amazed. "Hokage, what do you think."

His amazed face went right to looking almost annoyed, oh…shit. "Well…this is quite odd, you can't be a spy for another village without knowing handsigns, so we can trust you on that." I let out a sigh of relief. "Iruka, do you think she should join your genin class?"

"I wouldn't mind and I think Naruto would like it if he had a friend in that class." Iruka smiled and gave me a slight nod of the head. "Don't you agree Zazie?"

"Yes, yes I do!" I was internally cheering and throwing a whole crap load of confetti. "Thank you so, so, so very much!" I bowed and then ran towards the door, but I stopped and turned around "Uh, where's the class?"

"Head outside and then go to your right, enter the school and go down the hallway till you get to the room 301" (A/N: Random number, sorry…)

"Thanks Iruka-san, and thank _you_ Hokage-sama!" And I dashed outside, ready to begin a new life…

"WAIT ZAZIE…YOU FORGOT YOU'RE…" But I was already out the door, smiling.

Xemnas was going to eat my nonexistent soul…Oh…whoopdy-fucking-doo.

----

"_Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari, inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe._" I sang softly under my breath, walking down the hallways slowly keeping my eyes open for room 301, my iPod was blaring Asterisk by Orange Range and I was in a great mood!  
"Move Ino-Pig!"

"No you first forehead girl!" I turned to see two girls face to face barreling towards me, WAIT I remember them!! Two of the whores! "I'm going to sit next to Sasuke today."

"No way." The girl with pink hair yelled "OH MY GOD!" She had glared at my back and saw the symbol on my (or whoever's) shirt. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT." They both stopped for a moment to glare at me.

"…Hello to you too." I slipped my iPod into my pocket and tried to turn it up louder. "Uhm, could you tell me where room 301 is?"

"Where'd you get the shirt?" The girl with pink hair asked me again, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you if you show me where room 301 is."

"Ugh, are you in our class?"  
"Great, another weirdo to deal with." The blonde snapped at me, I glared at them "Seriously, Sasuke is meant for me and only me."

"I already have a boyfriend…" I said out loud, they both stared at me. "I just found this shirt…" I finished lamely. They both scoffed.

"Room 301 is two rooms down, freak." And they stomped ahead, yelling at eachother again, my shoulders slumped and I shuffled behind them, feeling aliented, weird.

I always hated being the new one…I continued walking till I reached the door and opened it and peeked in, smiling a bit when I saw Naruto and he waved at me.

"Hey." I sat down next to him and he smiled. "I see Sasuke is quite the 'god' among his fangirls."

"Eugh, makes me so freakin' sick." Naruto hid his face in his palms; I giggled softly "Sasuke this…Sasuke that…bleh bleh blah!" I laughed louder as he crossed his eyes and flared his nostrils. "So where's your headband?" He asked and my head shot up "I mean unless you failed…"

"AWWW FUCK!" I shouted, not caring if everybody stared at me "I am such an idiot!" I slapped my forehead twenty times, feeling a lot like Doby.

"You finally figured that out?" I glared at Sasuke as he gave me a smirk, following his retarded comment there was a loud cheer from majority of the girls in the class.

"…Sasuke you're so smart!" A girl cheered, I looked to see Naruto twitch and get up.

"Naruto what are you going to do…should I get my camera out?"  
"Going to beat up teme, feel free to." He answered and stomped over to where Sasuke was sitting and jumped up onto the table so he could glare at him eye to eye…oh-hoh, I do sense drama!

"What…the hell, dobe." Sasuke glared at him, Naruto sneered at him and I got my camera out, recording the scene between my new "project".

"Get your ugly face away from Sasuke's Naruto!" The girl with the pink hair shouted, Naruto gave her a dismayed frown and turned back to Sasuke.

"God could I just punch you in the face."

"Same." Sasuke snapped back, I got a bit closer so I zoom in on their faces, camera don't fail me now! I'll get tons of views on Youtube.

And then time stopped…and something GREAT happened.

Or maybe it was just me who thought it was that damn great…oh well!  
Someone who was behind Naruto had pushed him forward, and who was in front of Naruto? Why Sasuke of course! So Naruto fell forward and…KISSED SASUKE! ON THE LIPS! AND I RECORDED IT!  
"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked and let out a victorious squeal "THIS IS BETTER THAN GRAVITATION!" Naruto pulled back and his face went that delicious red again that I would love to write about and Sasuke almost turned the same colour before both of them started coughing and spitting up.

"SASUKE! NARUTO HOW DARE YOU!" Okay…I think I may be deaf now…man.

"It was an accident!" I told all the glaring female robot whores (yes…they were robots again…They all had the same face at the moment) "So calm down, think when everybody grows up a bit you may look back on this and say 'DAMN, that _was_ pretty hot!' eh?"

"NARUTO I WILL KILL YOU!" It was the girl with the pink hair, probably the most annoying one in the group. And then she cocked back her fist and I ducked, not wanting her to break my precious camera.

"OW!"

"LITTLE BRAT, HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"…Being a ninja looks fun." I said to myself and I looked over to see Sasuke, still a bit red, with a confused look on his face.

Oh-oh-oh! This should be fun!

----

"Okay…class." I could hear the tension in Iruka-sensei's voice, poor Naruto had come out of his one side battle with Sakura with a black eye and a not bleeding anymore nose. "Now we'll assign the teams."

"Iruka-sensei, can I be with Sasuke."

"Grow up Ino-Pig."

"AW MY GAWD!" I slammed my forehead onto the table; the shouting between these two had made me blow out my earphones. "Will you seriously shut up?" I glared at both of them; they cocked their eyebrows at me and scoffed. "Sorry for the interruption Iruka-sensei." I said apologetically. I heard a soft "suck up." But I ignored it. Iruka let out a small sigh and started through the list, I looked over to see Sasuke with a blank stare on his face. "Okay, now Team Seven starts with Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled and looked around and smiled "Sakura Haruno." He jumped and she slumped…dude, did he like her?! "Sasuke Uchiha."

"OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Naruto let out a shout, Sakura had a smug look on her face.

"And lastly, this team will be an even team, will have Zazie Valentine." I jumped in my seat and gave Naruto a high five over Sakura and Sasuke.

"Iruka-senseiiii, why can't it just be Sasuke and I?"

"Why is it just about Sasuke, COME ON!!"

"Why does Sakura here have to be in our group, it would so much better if it were teme, Naruto and I." I actually let out a complaint, Iruka let out a sigh.

"Oh boy…I can already tell how this group will get along."

I think everybody could…


End file.
